Godzilla Vs Destroyah (Alternate Ending)
by Cartoon-Movie-Game-Comic-Fan
Summary: This is a requested by Cyo The Lion. He requested me to do an Alternate Ending to Godzilla Vs. Destroyah, where Godzilla survives his meltdown and also helps the Army kill Destroyah.


**(My friend Cyo The Lion requested me to do an ALTERNATE ENDING to Godzilla Vs. Destroyah from 1995, where Godzilla SURVIVES his meltdown. See you at the bottom. ^_^)**

* * *

Godzilla Junior, Godzilla's fully grown son, had fought and defeated Destroyah, but then Destroyah came back in his final form, attacked and apparently killed Godzilla Junior, and Miki and Meru were very heartbroken, too. But so was Godzilla. He wanted to make Destroyah pay for what he did to his son.

He would avenge his son's death if it was the LAST THING he ever did.

Godzilla's temperature was getting extremely close to 1200, and when it reached 1200, Godzilla would melt down and destroy the whole universe in a massive explosion.

He was fighting Destroyah's final form and suddenly, Godzilla's spines were starting to slowly melt down, smoke and steam rising from them as they flashed red, too.

"His spines are melting, it's time." Professor Fukazawa said. "Send in the freezer cannons."

The army instantly sends in the freeze tanks to freeze Godzilla when he reaches meltdown, as when he did, they would use their freeze cannons to cool Godzilla down, so the explosion wouldn't cause any damage.

And the Super X III, piloted by Major Sho Kuroki and his team, was also there, waiting for the signal to fire Freezer Guns. Godzilla fired rapidly at Destroyah with his now very high-raised heat ray, wounding Destroyah greatly.

Destroyah zapped Godzilla with his pink beam, but it only made Godzilla even more enraged, and he zapped Destroyah again, yellow blood trickling down his chest and legs. Injured and overpowered, Destroyah took to the air to try and escape.

"Destroyah's escaping, sir!" One of the pilots in the Super X III said. "Freezer Guns, lock on!"

All the tanks and lasers locked onto Destroyah as he took to the sky. "Locked on, ready." The pilot said.

"Lasers, fire!" Major Sho Kuroki said to all soldiers. The lasers fired rapidly into Destroyah's wings and the Super X III also zapped him with it's own middle laser cannon.

His wings were now badly wounded and Destroyah lost flight, falling back towards the ground. He crashes right in front of Godzilla, weakly getting up.

"Keep firing all your attacks on Destroyah!" Major Sho Kuroki said.

Everyone listens and continues to empty their weapons out on Destroyah. Godzilla charges up his breath as heavily as he can and fires one last time, hitting the weaken monster and with a roar of defeat, Destroyah exploded and was completely gone with the fire cleared.

Godzilla had done it. He had avenged his son's death. He roared in victory and finally, Godzilla's temperature reached 1200 and the monitor read MELTDOWN.

"Freezer Guns, fire on Godzilla now!" Major Sho Kuroki said. And they began to fire onto Godzilla, cooling him down greatly and seeing tons of radioactivity coming from him by looking on the monitors.

"What radioactivity!" Sho said in quite surprise. Soon, Godzilla let out one last weak roar before beginning to melt down to the ground, breaking into pieces. Soon, he was gone.

Miki sniffled tearfully, feeling rather sad that Godzilla was dead, and that Junior was too. "It's over...he's gone." Miki said sadly.

But then all the radioactivity began to vanish. But why?

"Look. Godzilla!" Professor said in disbelief.

They look to see the smoke clear from the meltdown, and they see Godzilla was standing there, still alive, but he was normal now and no longer had his burning form. The freezer guns had apparently saved Godzilla from dying, and Miki, Sho, and Meru were surprised and in disbelief.

But when the smoke cleared even more, they realized Godzilla was not alone. Godzilla Junior, now fully grown up like him, was there, standing right beside him. They now had TWO GODZILLAS. Godzilla, and his son, Junior.

They both let out a massive roar into the night air as it faded to black.

* * *

**THE END!**

**(I hope I did good for ya Cyo The Lion. Please like, and review. :3)**


End file.
